


Shy First Time

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bottom Tony, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Shy First Time

Steve closed his eyes, hiding his face in the crook of Tony’s neck. “I’m going to be god awful at this.” He muttered. Tony chuckled rubbing Steve’s back. It wasn’t the first time they tried having sex. It always ended up just being more oral. Which of course no one could complain about having Captain America in all of these obscene poses while he was fine tuning his technique with his tongue and fingers but tonight Steve was determined to actually lose his ‘v-card’, as the modern term referred to it as or at least he was pretty sure Tony said it before.

“I want it Steve,” Tony whispered wiggling until he freed one of his legs from underneath Steve. He did the same with the other one, hugging Steve’s hips with his soft thighs. Tony could swear he felt Steve’s cheek against his neck become hot with a blush. They lay naked against each other, trying to get Steve to relax. The new added friction might not have been helping.

“What do you want?” Steve muttered, wanting to just let Tony take the lead and Steve would be bottom but Tony promised it would be better if Steve topped for the first one. Steve just hated the pressure of pleasing a man who’s had more experience than Steve could shake a stick at.

Tony made a soft breathy moan in Steve’s ear causing him to shudder. “I want your fat cock inside me.” He whispered, hoping this stuff would provoke a good reaction. The wholesome man explained his hopes of this night before, about how romantic and sweet he wanted it to be. But Tony was sure he was building it up too much and what he really wanted or needed was just comfortable fucking.

Steve’s body tensed above the billionaire and at first Tony wasn’t sure how he took it but then a little grunt nestled between Tony’s neck and shoulder made him sure he liked it. “You think it’s ‘fat’?” Steve asked, swallowing hard.

Tony arched into Steve slightly, letting there be a little friction to hopefully excite him more. “Oh yeah, it’s so fucking thick, I’m going to feel so full. I bet you won’t even need practice Steve; you won’t be able to help but hit my prostate.” He let out a groan, squirming slightly underneath Steve.

Steve pulled back to look at Tony, to make sure he wasn’t joking. Those brown eyes were darkened with lust and want. Steve kissed Tony’s cheek. “Can you say more dirty things?” He asked. Steve’s cock was quickly hardening; he reached down to stroke himself, biting his lip while looking at Tony.

Tony smiled. “I want you to come in me; I want to be squeezing your throbbing cock and just let you explode. Oh Steve, I want you to just feel how amazing it is. I want to be dripping with your come and feel it every time I move, how much you liked having sex with me, how much you appreciate it.” Tony was aching at this point; his cock was being pressed between his stomach and Steve’s warm abs.

Steve leaned up, supporting himself on one arm. “Say more.” He ordered, reaching over to the bedside table to grab the lube and he handed it to Tony. Steve didn’t trust himself to prep him; he wanted to make sure Tony was stretched enough so he wouldn’t get hurt.

Tony shook his head. “If you’re going to fuck me, you need to stretch me, those are the rules Rogers.” He just made it up now and he never minded putting on a show and letting his lovers watch him touch himself but he wanted to praise Steve for it. To give him a little confidence that he could in fact, please him.

Steve blushed feeling rude but he also wanted to explain himself that it was about hurting him not about being lazy. “Yes, Mr. Stark.” He said, pouring the clear slippery gel onto his fingers.

Tony smirked, liking that he used his last name. He spread his legs further leaning back onto the pillows. “You saw me do it before, just press your index finger inside.” He was going to add ‘slowly’ but thought it would only make Steve uneasy. Tony continued to stroke himself, watching Steve move closer, kissing Tony’s inner thigh before reaching his entrance.

Tony couldn’t close his eyes; he had to watch Steve’s reactions to make sure he wasn’t too nervous. “Tell me if it hurts, please,” Steve whispered. He bit his lip, pushing his single, thick digit inside Tony’s heat. Steve’s senses perked up. The feeling of Tony tightening at the intrusion, the warmth, the slickness of the soft skin, without his own permission a low moan left Steve’s throat.

A surge of arousal hit Tony, watching him, feeling him inside. “That feels so damn good Steve. Deeper, push it all the way in.” He moaned.

Steve nodded, listening to the order. He pushed his first finger all the way in down to the second knuckle. He looked back up to see Tony’s facial expressions for approval. The contorted look of pleasure and a little bit of discomfort Tony was making caused Steve swallow hard, wanting more. “If you really want me to go crazy, curl your finger just a touch.” Tony words were infused to a pleasurable moan.

Steve nodded although Tony’s eyes closed a little bit ago. He was cautious but did as he was told, curling his index finger slightly at first, getting a slow whimper out of Tony. “Tony, should I go harder?” He asked feeling embarrassed.

Tony opened his eyes; it was the first time Steve noticed Tony was breathing heavier. “Use two fingers, please.” He arched his back higher, needing to stop touching himself to cool down for a little bit.

Steve put more lube on the already soaked second finger just to make sure. He pressed it in with the first, going so slow it was almost painful.

Tony threw his head back, grabbing the sheets. “Steve, faster, fuck please.”

Steve’s eyes widened, thinking he was doing the right thing. He pushed them in faster down to the second knuckle receiving a gasp out of Tony. “Y-you okay?”

“Yeah, that was a good gasp, Cap. You’re just teasing me and it’s putting me on edge.” Tony rubbed his face, smiling at the fact that they’re doing this.

Steve frowned. “Teasing is good though, right? Just like oral, it’s good?” He felt like a dumbass but he was just new at this.

“Really good, I’m trying to stay calm though. I don’t know the last time I got so bothered by only two fingers.” He admitted, getting a grin out of Steve.

Without instruction, Steve started pushing the two fingers in and out, playing with different speeds, seeing what could get his lover to make little noises. Then out of the prayers Tony was silently making, he did it again. Steve curled his fingers in a sharp blunt action, causing Tony to spasm. “Fuck, yes, yes.” Tony pleaded.

Steve grinned again dropping his head to Tony’s stomach. He dipped his tongue into his navel and kissed along his happy trail. “Do you like it when I do that?” He asked, in a soft, confident way that turned Tony on. Steve continued to push in and out, curling his fingers at the end of each thrust.

“Yeah Steve, fuck, keep doing it,” he groaned, rolling his head back against the pillow. Steve grazed his teeth across Tony’s inner thigh making Tony shiver. “Steve, I want your cock.” Tony blurted out.

Steve huffed and pulled his fingers out slowly just to slam them back in again catching Tony off guard. Tony’s eyes widened and then slammed shut at the force, he kept breathing heavy moans now. “How bad do um you want it?” Steve asked curling his fingers almost as if he was tickling the spot. Tony rocked back on Steve’s fingers, groaning loudly.

Tony couldn’t think properly. “Bad,” he moaned. Steve pulled back again in a slow movement making Tony think that he would pull out and replace them with the head of his cock but he thrust his fingers in again curving them upwards as he did so. “Fuck! Steve, I c-ca-“

“Can’t take it anymore?” Steve offered, leaning against Tony’s chest to kiss his lips. Tony kissed him hungrily, wanting to be closer. Steve smirked pulling back with a slight raw feeling of his lips from Tony’s facial hair.

“Yes,” after swallowing a dry mouth he answered. Tony leaned up on his forearms, reaching down to grasp Steve’s cock. Steve smiled, jolting a bit at the contact. “Steven, give it to me.”

Steve’s head fell against the arc reactor, laughing. “What are the magic words?” He teased; hiking up one of Tony’s legs to try a different angle, still sliding his fingers in an out but didn’t really try to hit the tight bundle of nerves.

“You’re an ass,” Tony said, if the pressure wasn’t pent up he probably would have joined Steve and started laughing.

“I love you,” Steve whispered, kissing Tony’s cheek.

Tony smiled returning the kiss. “I love you too, come on, pretty please? You ass.”

Steve grinned pulling out his fingers. Tony shivered at the loss. Steve sat on his heels grabbing the lube and slathered his cock in it. He wanted to make sure it would hurt. “Are you sure, I stretched you enough? I mean I didn’t really ‘scissor’ my fingers or anything.”

Tony nodded although he was curious about whether he had or not too. At this point he really didn’t care. Tony didn’t mind a little discomfort; he was well relaxed which was half the battle.

Steve seemed to tense again, exhaling. Tony laced his fingers behind Steve’s neck, keeping him close. “Don’t you want to fuck me Steve?” He asked.

Steve’s hazy blue eyes met Tony’s brown ones. Steve nodded, blushing a little. “Yeah,” he whispered.

Tony smiled a little. “Don’t think, just feel it. Just feel how hot and tight I am for you. How you’ll force me wider as you fuck me into the mattress. How fast we’ll both come. I’m so ready for it Steve, I’d fuck myself on your cock no matter who was around. Please Steve, fill me.”

Steve’s mouth fell open, a slow whine started to form but he fought against it. He stroked his length pressing it to Tony’s entrance. Tony gasped a little meeting Steve’s eyes. Steve bit his lip and shrugged Tony’s hands off his neck to grab one, wanting the comfort of holding hands. He pushed inside, his eyes closing and he lay against Tony’s chest, kissing and nipping at his neck.

Tony’s eyes dilated, he breathed in a slow breath that lasted the full length of the slow first thrust. They both wore big smiles. Steve and Tony moaned together as he pulled back to thrust in faster. “I love you,” Steve whispered, squeezing his hand.

Tony jolted, the head of his cock brushed against his prostate and as Steve finished the thrust it pushed into it harder, causing static-like pleasure to start to swell within him. “I-I love you too,” Tony whispered.

Steve was going slow, basking in the feeling of it. “You feel amazing Tony,” he groaned. There was a half thrust before he pulled back and rolled his hips hard into Tony.

Tony whimpered, clawing at Steve’s shoulder with his fee hand, while the other was still clutching onto Steve’s hand. This was the strangest most amazing sex Tony’s ever had. It was hot and pleasurable but awkward and full of love.

Steve relaxed after a little bit realizing he wasn’t hurting Tony. He started rolling his hips faster, biting Tony’s neck, knowing he had a thing for bite marks.

Tony and Steve were both moaning and whimpering together, thrashing their bodies into each other in a pretty sound rhythm. “Steve, I, Steve, you’re going to…” Tony couldn’t finish that thought, he was too busy stroking himself and meeting each one of his thrusts to sharpen the effect of them. “I’m going to come.” He finally mewled.

Steve’s eyes widened at that and he licked his lips. He grabbed onto Tony’s hip bone to keep him in place as he started pounding into him, relentlessly, trying to build up the climax.

Tony’s muscles tensed around Steve and he breathed short gasps, trying to hold it back with all he had but collapsed against the sheets. His fist was moving fast around his cock, and Steve almost met his rapid speed. Tony came; panting Steve’s name, squeezing his eyes shut as he started to shake with the powerful orgasm.

Steve flinched as a streak of come hit his chin, he waited for Tony’s eyes to open before he licked it off. Tony groaned, withering underneath him. Steve came shortly after, his heart pounding in his chest, his body shoving his cock in deeper and deeper unloading his seed into Tony’s hot entrance.

He pulled out falling onto the bed next to Tony, his body falling into this content tiredness. Steve looked over at Tony. Tony returned the glance. “Baby, you’re an ass for making me wait for that so long. You were incredible.” He scooted closer laying his head on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve wasn’t sure how he felt about being called that so much in one evening but right now he could care less. He laughed, grinning and wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulders. “I’m so happy you liked it.”

“Did you?” Tony asked although he was pretty certain he did.

Steve closed his eyes. “Yes, it was perfect. I always thought it would be different but I’m really happy.” He yawned and fell asleep feeling completely exhausted. Tony followed his lead and pulled the blanket up over them, too comfortable to clean up before they slept.


End file.
